


When Autumn Comes, It Doesn't Ask

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: When Autumn Comes, It Doesn't ask [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a high school senior touring his first choice college he's so excited because attending UCLA has been his life's dream for just about forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Autumn Comes, It Doesn't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this sorry excuse for smut...tho i tried (I promise i did) to add a bit of plot there at the end. Written in about 10 minutes while severely sleep deprived and on tumblr inspired by this photoset: http://letmalikharrysdimples.tumblr.com/post/37255343704/just-wrote-an-entire-college-ziall-au-thanks-to
> 
> I make no promises, but I hope you enjoy!!!

Niall is a high school senior touring his first choice college he's so excited because attending UCLA has been his life's dream for just about forever. As captain of his high school soccer team he's wanted nothing more than to be a Bruin and maybe someday on the LA Galaxy team.

So when he arrives and his tour guide is this tall, lanky boy with caramel skin and molasses colored eyes—clothes rumpled and hair sticking up in complete disarray, leading the excited blonde to believe he'd just rolled out of bed, maybe threw on the first thing he made contact with off the floor on his way to the bathroom for his morning piss. He was a college student after all and Niall figured that after four years of having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn for school everyday he’d schedule his classes for later in the afternoon too.

He stood there flashing disinterested eyes at Niall while his hands clutched at his warm coffee cup, completely necessary for this ungodly hour. After taking a tentative sip he brought the cup down from his lips and nodded to the blonde.

"You uh..." His brow furrowed up on his forehead as he dug into the pocket of his holey jeans, retrieving a tiny slip of paper.

"Horan?"  He read, squinting as though he usually wore glasses but just couldn’t be bothered this morning

"Niall, actually but yeah...nice to meet you." He stepped forward offering an outstretched hand to the darker boy who just looked at it a minute before sighing.

"Alright, suppose I ought to give ya a proper look around yeah?"  Even though it was posed as a question the older boy didn’t wait around for an answer, taking off in the direction of an old brick building, expecting Niall to follow behind. Dropping his hand Niall did so, trotting slightly to keep up with the other boy’s long strides.

“Erm, ok...and you are?”

“Zayn Malik, 2nd year graphic design major. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The tail end of his introduction dripped with sarcasm as he mimed tipping his hat to him. Niall sighed internally; it figured he would get stuck with the least enthusiastic student in the university.

“Oh that’s funny because I’m planning to study film so how exactly did you end up giving me the tour?” If he sounded a little put upon it was because he was why did they have to stick him with this antisocial stoner?

“Says on your app you’re a soccer prospect.”

“And?”

“I’m on the team.” Niall found that kind of hard to believe what with the knowledge that this boy probably smoked weed and most like cigarettes as well, he was drinking a 711 coffee which Niall has on good authority could literally peel the paint off a car it was so toxic and if he wasn’t mistaken the telltale whiff of vodka he’d caught as they were entering the building gave a pretty good idea to the kind of lifestyle Zayn had gotten up to since entering college.

XXX

The tour goes as follows: Zayn takes him into all the important buildings on campus, shows him classrooms, labs, basically all the student facilities he’d be using if he chose to attend the university and offering  as _little_ information as possible about each one, which drove the blonde absolutely mad. He was all but seething as they returned to the main quad where they’d first met and Niall finally released the breath he hadn’t realized he were holding in an attempt not to snap at the other boy, figuring they were finally at the end of the tour and he could be free of the arrogant prick once and for all.

“Are you planning to dorm?” Niall jumped slightly at the sudden interruption to their up until now stony silence.

“Uh yeah, I mean I’m from Michigan originally so it’d be sort of a bitch to commute.” Niall mentally face palmed at his lame attempt at a joke, figuring that Zayn was a lost cause and that if he did get accepted to the university and joined the team on scholarship his _acquaintance_ with the boorish boy with his stupid skunk hair and ridiculous cheekbones would have long since been severed.

But to his shock a shadow of a smile flicked its way onto the older boy’s face so fast that if Niall had chosen that very moment to blink he surely would’ve missed it, but he had seen it and as dumb as it seemed a tiny warmth began to form in the pit of his stomach, which confused Niall because he was pretty sure it felt like hope, but hope for what?

“Yeah. Right. So I’ll take you into the dormitory to show you what the rooms look like ‘round here and then send you on your way back to Michigan.” As he finished Niall had to rub his eyes because he could’ve sworn he saw another little smirk turn up the side of Zayn’s mouth but again it was gone before he could really take note.

“Ok.” Was all he could manage as he followed Zayn into the building.

XXX

Roaming the halls Zayn was completely silent offering nothing about the dormitory. He didn’t mention the front desk or the fact that being buzzed in after flashing your school id at the work study student behind it was required in order to gain entrance, didn’t point out the rec room, didn’t show him into the study lounge nor the common area…didn’t warn him about the vending machines and how the one in the rec room stole your money and the one in the lounge never got the codes correct so if you wanted a snicker bar you ought to punch in the code for Doritos. Niall never got to see the bathrooms and didn’t learn any of the dorm policies.

Niall walked straight into Zayn’s back as he realized too late that the darker boy had come to a halt outside a thick navy blue door that had a whiteboard on the outside where someone had drawn an impressively accurate picture of Chuck Norris fucking Iron Man doggy style one hand on his waist the other holding a thumbs down sign. With the thought bubble that read “Chuck Norris does not approve” The drawing was signed _Louis xx_.

Under the drawing in what little room remained on the board in neat penmanship someone who was not Louis wrote: Z, came by ta see if u wantd 2 join us for brakfst silly us, can’t beleave ur still sleeping. _–Liam_ beside that in even smaller print read: Serves you right for trying to take on the Tommo at jell-o shots! – _Haz XP_

Niall met Zayn’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. Zayn cleared his throat looking down at his hands, which held a set of keys.

“Um, my friends are kind of weird.” He said as way of explanation, blushing. And Niall had to do a double take because he thinks that somewhere along the way on the walk from the quad to the dorms he’s stepped into a portal, transporting him to another dimension where Zayn wasn’t a callous jerk, where he smiled and blushed and apparently had friends so there must be _something_ to like about him.

Slipping an average looking key into the lock, Zayn twisted the doorknob and let the door swing open, reaching an arm in to flip the light on, he otherwise stayed out in the hallway allowing Niall to enter first. So he did, stepping into a room that reeked on incense, taking note that he’d pretty much called Zayn on sight as he took in the clothes scattered on the floor, the Bob Marley posters above the bed, what threw him though were the books littering every free surface in the room—and not required reading either he saw there were books on contemporary poetry, what looked to be a murder mystery as well as a few Stephen King novels and Niall had to compose himself because there were many layers to Zayn, and he was quickly finding out that he’d just barely scratched the surface.

“It’s nice, roomy. I—“ Niall turned to address Zayn hoping to appeal to this new side he thought he was seeing of the boy but when he met Zayn’s eyes his mouth went bone dry at the pure want radiating from his dark pupils, Niall gulped because what the fuck was going on?

Before he could open his mouth to ask, Zayn had conquered the 3 or so steps between them, hands coming up immediately to cup Niall’s jaw as he took possession of Niall’s shock-slacked mouth.  Niall stood there arms handing uselessly at his sides as Zayn kissed him, frozen and unresponsive because really, what the actual fuck?

“Come on, come on.” The darker boy was murmuring against his lips, encouraging Niall to reciprocate and it pissed him off that Zayn had just assumed he liked boys, that he liked this boy in particular who had been nothing but a rude asshole to him the entire day. Not that he was wrong or anything but still it was the principle of it all and without realizing it Niall was surging forward, deepening the kiss and backing Zayn up against the closed door.

The older boy emitted a pleasantly surprised noise and let himself be crowded by Niall who had one hand on the waistband of Zayn’s briefs because his holey jeans were so loose and had ridden so low on Zayn’s waist driving Niall absolutely mad all day as he walked behind Zayn into buildings, up staircases enjoying the sick thrill that passed through him whenever Zayn’s hoodie rode up just slightly giving Niall a peek at—but he hadn’t wanted to think about it then how attractive he’d found his tour guide because he was supposed to be pissed off at being pawned off on the highly unqualified douche.

His other hand clutched at the collar of Zayn’s hoodie keeping his face close as he took inventory of the inside of Zayn’s mouth. He could taste the 711 coffee Zayn had finished off half an hour ago, could even taste slight traces of a cigarette Zayn must’ve smoked before meeting him in the quad. Which should’ve turned Niall off because smoking— _ew_ but it was Zayn and it instead only made him lick further into the recesses of his mouth wondering what else he would find.

The hand on Zayn’s waist moved up to grip at his stupid skunk hair and Niall’s lip curls at the crunching sound the stale gel from the night before still in Zayn’s hair makes.

“God, what are you some kind of hipster?” He manages to mumble into Zayn’s mouth using his hold on his hair to change the angle of their kiss.

“Naw, but I bet I can make your hips stir.” Zayn whispers back, voice low and guttural and absolutely maddening, but it was of course _what_ Zayn said that had Niall rolling his eyes because talk about lame and that should’ve been a turn off, but instead Niall finds himself biting Zayn’s bottom lip and pressing their bodies closer.

He’s harder than he can ever remember being in his life and without realizing it he’s begun grinding himself onto the bent knee Zayn has oh-so-helpfully situated between his legs and now aware of this fact he also realizes he’s way too close to cumming than is acceptable for the sake of what little pride he has left so with a small _manly_ whimper Niall tries to move his hips off of Zayn but to his displeasure—ok not really. Zayn quickly brings a hand behind Niall, letting it trail down to the blonde boy’s ass squeezing it once before cupping it to use to bring him back in and hold him there. Niall makes a keening noise in the back of his throat, humping double time now and he’s panting into Zayn’s mouth more than actually kissing.

“Come on, come on.” Zayn growls again but this time it’s different, more desperate as if he actually _needs_ this, as much maybe more than Niall himself, needs to see Niall cum, falling apart at his hand and with that final thought Niall does as is asked and cums.

XXX

Niall gasped, body still trembling as he came down from his high, Zayn reached a hand down into Niall’s sweatpants (thankfully dark seeing as he’d just messed them something fierce) to grip Niall’s now softening over sensitive dick, giving it a playful tug that sent Niall onto his tiptoes. He gathered as much of Niall’s juices he could and to the blonde’s horror brought his now glistening palm to his mouth, being sure to keep steady eye contact with Niall as he licked a strip up his hand. Niall will deny the noise that came out his mouth at the sight until his dying day. Zayn smirked, as he cleaned the rest of his hand off, lapping at it like kitten to a bowl of milk.

Niall’s eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head if he doesn’t look away so he chooses to pitch forward leaning his forehead into Zayn’s shoulder as he tried to regulate his breathing. Chuckling, the brunette brought his dry hand up to the nape of Niall’s neck where he toyed idly with the soft hairs there. They stood like that for a few quiet beats until Zayn finally spoke:

“You ever suck dick before?” The darker boy asks, still petting him. Niall’s eyes widen comically because sure he’s been interested in boys since he was 13 years old but he hadn’t really had the opportunity to experience much in the _boysex_ department being from a pretty small conservative town there weren’t many openly gay men or women let alone students at his school but he had managed to find himself a boyfriend (his first and only) during the summer between 10 th and 11th grade when he went to Spain to visit relatives.

His name had been Lonzo and he was 17 going on 18 and though he wasn’t much more experienced than a 16 year old Niall they didn’t mind learning together. But the 3 weeks he spent there had come to an end sooner than he’d have liked and they’d only gotten to mutual hand jobs and Lonzo sloppily sucking his cock in a rushed and stolen moment in a movie theatre bathroom.

So even though he didn’t know what revealing his inexperience would earn him, he shook his head.

“No.” Niall wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting the other boy to do; for Zayn to shrug and tuck him back into his sweats before sending him on his way, or laugh in his face calling him a dumb kid. But the older boy biting his bottom lip and grinning at him probably wasn’t it, though he wasn’t complaining because Zayn’s smile was a sight to behold, the eighth world wonder even.

“Hmm, appears I’m going to have to show you then huh?” And it figured that out of all the things he could’ve, no _should’ve_ showed Niall today Zayn would actually make good on the blowjob tutorial.

“First you’re going to want to get on your knees.” Niall nodded and moved to sink down to the floor but a hand on his shoulder stopped him as Zayn held up his pointer finger before reaching for the snapback atop his head, lifting it he turned it around so that the bill faced behind him.

“Don’t really fancy being jabbed in the gut repeatedly and besides now I can see those gorgeous eyes of yours and watch you as you swallow my cock.” Niall groaned and couldn’t help it when he leaned forward kissing Zayn roughly, nipping at the kiss swollen bottom lip before smiling and falling to his knees.

Now at eye level with Zayn’s crotch Niall couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation earning a soft groan from the other boy. He quickly went to work on unfastening Zayn’s jeans, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the way they slipped down to his ankles of their own accord.

Moving forward he nuzzled his nose into the tent of Zayn’s briefs, reveling in the fact that he was responsible for the throbbing hardness beneath.

“Fuck, pull down my pants already would you.” And Niall would’ve been cross because here he  was getting ready to suck Zayn’s cock and the older boy had the nerve to rush him, but one look up at Zayn had the wrinkles in his forehead smoothing out because Zayn looked absolutely wrecked and Niall hadn’t even put his mouth on him _yet._ So without a word he complied dragging the gray material down to pool at Zayn’s feet, if he snuck a quick grope at Zayn’s ass on the way—he didn’t believe he would be hearing any complaints about it.

With Zayn’s dick now free, pointing stiffly and drooling with pre-cum in front of him Niall was just about salivating. Zayn tried clearing his throat but his voice was still raspy with lust as he brought a finger under Niall’s chin to tip his face up to him.

“There’s not much more I can really tell you, in time you’ll learn little tricks and all about finesse and how to tease but for the first time you just got to feel it out, think about what you like done to you, but most importantly keep aware of your teeth.” Gulping because he only had a single half of a blowjob to refer to Niall took Zayn’s dick into his hand and gave it a few experimental tugs, slicking the base with cum as he did so. Zayn’s hips thrust involuntarily forward, smirking Niall decided to just go big or go home and flicked the head of Zayn’s dick with the tip of his tongue.

Zayn did a full body shudder; his back literally arching off the wall at just the simple act, Niall couldn’t believe that it was him causing Zayn to react as such. Wrapping his left hand around Zayn fully he opened his mouth and sucked down as far as he could go without gagging.

“S’good, good.”  Zayn mumbled encouragingly. Niall nodded without thinking and began bobbing his head up and down Zayn’s dick slowly at first but with ever increasing speed as he grew accustomed to the feel of another boy’s dick in his mouth.

He definitely liked it the taste the texture the way his mouth fit perfectly around Zayn, the way if he glanced up at him he could see Zayn was biting his lip in a futile attempt to stay in control. Niall hummed, in challenge wanting to be the reason Zayn lost it. Zayn arched off the wall once more this time forcing his cock further down Niall’s throat. Choking slightly Niall let Zayn fall from him lips but continued to jerk him while he was overcome with a coughing fit.

“Oh god Niall, I’m sorry—I won’t…sorry.” Zayn gasped, realizing what he had done and looked like he was physically trying to hold his own hips back against the wall. Without thinking Niall croaked:

“No, its ok…I _liked_ it.” His voice was already raw with just his short efforts but Niall couldn’t have cared less watching the pleasure play out across the older boy’s features. He went to work of taking Zayn in fully again, keeping his eyes locked with Zayn’s as he did so.

“Yeah?” The darker boy breathed out, burying a hand in Niall’s golden locks to control Niall’s pace. Niall’s only response was to hum again.

“Fuck.” Zayn hissed and without warning came down Niall’s throat.

XXX

They were lying in Zayn’s bed after their second go around where Zayn showed Niall all the tricks and finesse _he’d_ acquired in his blowjob endeavors that left the blonde gasping and boneless because Zayn’s tongue had to have been forged by the devil himself it was so wicked.

Zayn was once again threading a hand through the soft product free strands of Niall’s blonde hair. He was kind of obsessed, Niall noticed, but didn’t comment. Glancing at Zayn’s alarm clock Niall couldn’t help but sigh.

“I guess I should be heading home soon huh?” Zayn made a thoughtful noise but didn’t cease his ministrations on the blonde’s scalp so Niall didn’t move either.

“Is it bad that I want to get in even _more_ now?” And fuck him, but he hadn’t meant to say that out loud for all he knew this could be a onetime thing. Zayn saw him as an easy piece of ass and was hoping he would never have to see him ever again.

“Oh, you’re in.” Zayn spoke so casually, Niall had to do a double take.

“Wait what?” The blonde shouted, shooting up into a sitting position, causing Zayn’s hand to trail down from his hair to rest on cleft of his ass.

“They sent out your acceptance letter this morning…sorry to ruin the surprise but” Zayn shrugged, proving he wasn’t all that worried about it.

“Really? Fuck yeah!” Niall literally pumped a fist in the air before remembering where he was, namely who he was with.

 “But how do you know?” Zayn was no longer looking him in the eye, focusing instead on tracing looping patterns into Niall’s smooth skin.

“Coach may have had a couple of the better guys on the team review your game tapes with him, me and those guys that wrote on my whiteboard we thought you’d fit in really good with us.” Zayn was blushing again and it may have quickly become Niall’s favorite thing in the world.

“Shit, ok so um, fuck!” Niall was simply beaming, body thrumming with exited energy to think that Zayn had a personal hand in him being selected for the team. Zayn in turn couldn’t hide his grin of amusement.

“Do you need to head home right away?” He asked suddenly still looking at Niall’s skin rather his eyes.

“Uh, not really why?” Niall chewed his lip nervously as he waited for Zayn’s next words:

“I thought I could maybe buy you lunch or something…introduce you to the fellas if they’re still around…” Zayn was avoiding eye contact but Niall smiled at him all the same, still finding it hard to believe that this was the same cold boy who couldn’t wait to get rid of him.

“I didn’t want to _get rid_ of you, I simply wanted to get that fucking tour over with as fast as possible so I could get back in bed” Shit Niall hadn’t meant to say that out loud and now Zayn’s eyes were on his.

“…it’s just an added bonus that I got to bring you back to bed with me.” Zayn finished, eyebrows bouncing on his forehead as he let his hand dip lower on Niall’s ass.

“Really?” Niall did not just moan. Nope.

“Dude, I had to buy Liam the special edition version of Toy Story 3 just to get to take you on that damn tour, because uh, you may have noticed I’m not very good at it, he’s the one who usually does the tours.”

_“Really?”_ Niall pressed further, eyes becoming impossibly wider.

“Mmhm, I saw your tape and…fuck I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Oh no, Malik please do continue, I find this subject matter to be _most_ fascinating.” He moved so that he now lay on his stomach head in hands, giving the older boy his rapt attention.

“Piss off.” He grumbled but there was a pink cheeked smile on his face that Niall would wrestle a grizzly bear to kiss so stretching his body up, he did. 


End file.
